Os Meninos Super Poderosos
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: O título diz tudo. Deem uma chance, está bem? PPG x OC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Os Meninos Super Poderosos**

**Capítulo 1.**

A cidade de Townsville. Uma cidade que deixou de ser decadente graças às Meninas Super Poderosas, que arriscam suas vidas para protege-la de terríveis super vilões e torna-la segura.

Entretanto, uma mulher chamada Alice Kamphort, que estava se mudando para Townsville com seus três filhos, não sabia disso. A única coisa que ela sabia era que logo reencontraria seu amigo de infância: o Professor Utônium.

Os filhos de Alice, sentados no banco de trás do pequeno Fusca que os levava à Townsville, se chamavam Fred, Ted e Ned. Estranhamente, eles se pareciam muito com os Meninos Desordeiros, três dos maiores vilões da cidade.

Fred era o mais velho. Tinha cabelos ruivos, curtos e com franja igual a da Super Poderosa Florzinha, além de olhos rosas num tom mais forte.

Ted era o filho do meio. Tinha cabelos negros até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e a franja igual a da Docinho, além de olhos verdes.

E Ned era o caçula. Tinha cabelos loiros divididos como os de Lindinha e presos num curto rabo-de-cavalo, além de olhos azuis.

Os três usavam camisetas de manga curta com uma listra horizontal preta no meio, calças brancas e sapatos pretos, mas o tom de cada camisa era o mesmo dos olhos, da mesma forma que as Meninas Super Poderosas e os Meninos Desordeiros.

**Ted: ***desenhando algo num papel* Mãe, falta muito?

**Alice: **Não, Ted, estamos quase chegando ao banco.

**Fred: ***confuso* Ao banco? Eu pensei que estávamos indo à nossa nova casa!

**Alice: **Meu novo emprego em Townsville exige que eu abra uma nova conta no banco. Por isso, iremos lá primeiro.

**Ned: **Mãe, eu acho melhor a senhora ir logo.

**Alice: **Por quê?

**Ned: **O Ted está desenhando em mim. Ted, quer prestar atenção?!

**Ted: ***sem graça* Opa, desculpa! Como sua calça é branca, eu não percebi onde terminava a folha e onde começava a sua calça!

**Alice: **Bom, chegamos.

Todos desceram do carro, ficando de frente para o banco de Townsville.

**Alice: ***dando 5 dólares para cada um* Enquanto eu converso com o pessoal do banco, vocês podem ir à lanchonete ao lado e pedir algo para comer, está bem?

Os três concordaram, antes de Alice entrar no banco. Entretanto, antes dos meninos entrarem na lanchonete, Ted parou de andar, chamando a atenção dos irmãos.

**Fred: **O que foi, Ted? Por que parou?

**Ted: ***apontando, alegre* Aqueles fogos coloridos são tão lindos! Alguém deve estar de aniversário!

Fred e Ned olharam na mesma direção de Ted, notando seis raios coloridos voando para tudo quanto é lado.

**Fred: ***coçando a cabeça, confuso* Eu não entendo muito de fogos, mas eu acho que nunca vi fogos fazendo movimentos como esses antes.

**Ned: **Isso porque não são fogos.

**Ted: **São o quê, então?

**Ned: **Tenho uma suspeita do que pode se... ABAIXEM-SE!

Os três se jogaram de frente no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que um dos raios coloridos, de cor azul, passava por suas cabeças e caía bem perto deles.

**Fred: **Caramba! Acho até que o raio abriu uma cratera!

Levantando do chão, os três foram até o buraco que o raio havia formado, ficando surpresos ao notarem que havia uma pessoa dentro dele. Ainda não sabiam, mas era a Super Poderosa Lindinha.

**Ted: **Ei menina, você está bem?

**Fred: ***indignado* Ela está inconsciente, sua anta! É ÓBVIO que ela não está bem!

**Ted: ***rebatendo* Ei, eu não sou uma anta!

**Ned: **Em vez de ficarem discutindo, que tal me ajudarem a tirá-la de dentro deste buraco?

**Fred: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Por que deveríamos? Ela caiu aí dentro sozinha, não temos nada a ver com isso.

**Voz: **Ahá, achamos vocês!

O trio virou-se na direção da voz, notando duas garotas zangadas e desconhecidas voando na direção deles. Eram Florzinha e Docinho, as irmãs de Lindinha.

**Docinho: **NÃO PENSEM QUE VÃO FUGIR SEM LEVAR UMA BOA SURRA!

**Florzinha: **DOCINHO, ESPERA!

Infelizmente, foi tarde demais: Docinho acertou um soco em Fred, fazendo-o cair no meio da rua e abrir uma cratera igualzinha à que Lindinha abriu em sua queda.

**Ted: ***chocado* IRMÃO!

Felizmente, antes que Docinho fizesse o mesmo com Ned e Ted, Florzinha a segurou com força pela cintura.

**Docinho: ***indignada* Florzinha, o que está fazendo?! Eles acertaram a nossa irmã! Temos que dar uma surra neles!

**Florzinha: **Docinho, presta atenção! Eles não são os Meninos Desordeiros!

Ao olhar para Ned e Ted, Docinho passou de zangada para chocada. E quando Fred saiu do buraco com alguns arranhões e uma cara bem zangada, a morena percebeu que havia feito uma grande besteira.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fred: **É AGORA QUE EU ACABO COM A TUA RAÇA!

E Fred teria realmente feito isso, se Ned e Ted não o tivessem segurado do mesmo jeito que Florzinha ainda segurava Docinho.

**Ned: **Fred, quer se acalmar?!

**Fred: **NÃO ME PEÇA PRA FICAR CALMO, NED! NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE LEVOU UM SOCO NO OLHO E QUASE FICOU CEGO!

**Voz: **Onde... onde eu estou?

A voz, pertencente à uma Lindinha que tinha acabado de recuperar os sentidos, chamou a atenção de todos. Ted, que estava mais perto, soltou Fred e foi até Lindinha.

**Ted: **Você está bem?

**Lindinha: ***tentando enxergar melhor* Docinho?

**Docinho: **EU TÔ AQUI, CÉREBRO DE MINHOCA! *olhando com fúria para os meninos* TUDO ISSO É CULPA DE VOCÊS!

**Fred: ***rebatendo, igualmente furioso* NOSSA CULPA?! A GENTE NÃO FEZ NADA! A GAROTA SE ESTATELOU NO CHÃO SOZINHA!

**Voz: **Que gritaria toda é essa aqui fora?

**Ted: ***virando-se na direção da voz* Mãe! *correndo até ela* Graças a Deus você está aqui!

**Alice: ***confusa* "Graças a Deus"? Por quê? O que aconteceu? *olhando para Fred, chocada* Fred, o que aconteceu com o seu olho?!

**Fred: ***livrando-se do aperto de Ned* Posso contar depois, mãe? Quero ficar o mais longe possível DESSAS MALUCAS!

**Docinho: **MALUCA É A SUA AVÓ!

**Alice: ***olhando as meninas da cabeça aos pés, surpresa* _Elas parecem as versões femininas dos meus filhos! Será que o Utônium tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?_

**Florzinha: **Nos desculpe por isso, moça. A Docinho não fez por mal. É que seus filhos se parecem com... outras pessoas.

**Alice: ***despertando de seus pensamentos* Ah... entendo. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

**Fred: ***resmungando* Só se for na China.

**Alice: **Venham, meninos. Vamos pra casa.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça, antes de entrarem no carro e irem embora dali.

**Lindinha: ***já recuperada da queda* Eu não entendi nada. Os Meninos Desordeiros têm uma mãe?

**Florzinha: **Eles não eram os Meninos Desordeiros.

**Lindinha: **Então quem eram?

**Florzinha: ***dando de ombros* Não faço a menor ideia. *virando-se para Docinho, indignada* E quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão impulsiva, Docinho? Pense antes de agir! Só falta aquela mulher nos denunciar pro prefeito porque você atacou o filho dela!

**Docinho: ***cruzando os braços, emburrada* Pois eu ainda acho que eles não são inocentes. Foi só os Meninos Desordeiros desaparecerem da nossa vista para esses três aparecerem. Não pode ser coincidência! Quem garante que aquela mulher não é uma vilã que os ajudou a se disfarçar?

**Lindinha: **Se eles são os Meninos Desordeiros, então disfarçam bem. Aquele garoto de cabelos pretos me pareceu simpático demais para ser o Fortão.

**Florzinha: **Sejam ou não os Meninos Desordeiros, vamos vigiar. Afinal, não sabemos do que são capazes.

Lindinha e Docinho concordaram (embora Docinho tenha sido meio a contragosto), antes das três saírem voando dali.

Enquanto isso, Alice e seus filhos chegaram à sua nova casa, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred havia terminado de contar para a mãe o que havia acontecido.

**Alice: **Então aquela menina morena atacou você sem motivo?

Antes que Fred respondesse, Ned foi mais rápido.

**Ned: **Pelo que entendi, ela nos confundiu com outras pessoas, parecidas conosco. Aposto que, se a ruiva não a tivesse segurado, ela teria batido no Ted e em mim também.

**Ted: **Confesso que fiquei bastante surpreso. Eu não sabia que existiam outras crianças com poderes que nem a gente!

**Alice: **Acho que há uma explicação para isto. Lembram do Professor Utônium, o amigo que lhes falei?

**Todos: **Sim.

**Alice: **Bom, foi ele quem me passou a "receita" que criou vocês, pois sabia que eu queria ser mãe. As chances daquelas meninas serem filhas dele não são pequenas.

**Fred:** *ainda irritado* Eu só sei que não quero encontra-las de novo tão cedo. O soco que aquela garota me deu ainda está doendo pra caramba.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, faltando apenas 10 minutos para as 8 horas da manhã, os irmãos Kamphort voavam na direção da Escolinha Carvalhinho, a escola onde passariam a estudar. Mas como eram novos na cidade, sua mãe lhes deu um mapa para se localizarem.

Infelizmente, Ted não estava muito feliz com o fato de Fred estar com o mapa.

**Ted: **Por que você? Por que não o Ned ou eu?

**Fred: **Tanto você quanto eu sabemos que o Ned tem um senso de direção péssimo. Se ele estivesse com o mapa, acabaríamos na cidade vizinha. Quanto a você, Ted... bem... por que diabos eu te deixaria ficar com o mapa? O líder desse trio sou eu!

**Ted: **Mas isso não é justo! Você se considera o líder do grupo só porque nasceu primeiro?! O Ned é mais inteligente do que você, ele devia ser o líder do grupo!

**Ned: **Ted, você sabe muito bem que eu não lido tão bem com a pressão quanto o Fred. Aliás, Fred, já estamos chegando?

**Fred: ***apontando* De acordo com o mapa, é logo ali.

Seguindo na direção que Fred apontava, os três aterrissaram na frente da Escolinha Carvalhinho.

X_X

Dentro da sala de aula, a maioria das crianças já havia chegado, incluindo as Meninas Super Poderosas. E quando a professora, Srta. Keane, entrou, todos ficaram em silêncio.

**Srta. Keane: **Bom dia, crianças!

**Todos: **Bom dia, Srta. Keane!

**Srta. Keane: **Hoje teremos alguns alunos novos na classe, e eu gostaria que todos lhes dessem às boas vindas. *virando-se para a porta* Podem entrar, meninos!

Com o pedido da Srta. Keane, os irmãos Kamphort entraram e ficaram de frente para todos, sem notar os olhares de espanto das Meninas Super Poderosas.

**Lindinha: **São eles! Os meninos de ontem!

**Docinho: ***ficando irritada* Ah, mas agora eles vão ver só!

**Florzinha: ***segurando Docinho pelo braço* Docinho, lembra do que combinamos ontem? Vamos apenas vigiar. E você sabe muito bem que a Srta. Keane não permite brigas na sala! Quer ficar de castigo e sem recreio?

A contragosto, Docinho voltou para seu lugar.

**Srta. Keane: **Crianças, estes são Fred, Ned e Ted Kamphort, recém chegados à cidade. *virando-se para os meninos* Podem ficar à vontade, meninos.

**Fred: ***corando* O-obrigado, Srta. Keane.

Os três foram se sentar numa mesa vazia, perto da mesa das Meninas Super Poderosas. Claro que notaram a presença das heroínas, mas Fred, apesar de ter mandado um olhar de ódio para Docinho (e ter recebido outro como resposta), preferiu não arranjar briga. Não em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Uma vez sentados, começaram a conversar baixinho.

**Ted: ***confuso* Fred, o que foi aquilo?

**Fred: **Aquilo o quê? Fala do olhar de ódio que joguei para aquela chata?

**Ted: **Não! Eu estou falando daquele gaguejar perto da Srta. Keane!

**Ned: **Confesso que também estou curioso. *sorriso maquiavélico* Afinal, foi a primeira vez que eu te vi com o rosto corado.

**Fred: ***corando novamente* É que... eu sempre pensei que as professoras fossem velhas, rabugentas e com um senso de moda horrível. Foi a primeira vez que vi uma professora que foge desse... desse... qual é a palavra mesmo?

**Ned: **Padrão?

**Fred: **É. Isso.

**Ted: ***pensativo* Agora que você falou, é verdade. A Srta. Keane é uma professora muito bonita.

**Ned: ***girando os olhos* Um aluno se apaixonando pela professora... Que coisa mais clichê.

**Fred: ***vermelho como um pimentão* D-do que está falando, seu idiota?! Eu não estou apaixonado pela professora! De onde você tirou essa ideia ridícula?!

Antes que um dos dois pudesse responder a pergunta do irmão mais velho, a Srta. Keane os interrompeu sem perceber.

**Srta. Keane: **Muito bem, classe. Hoje, para revisarmos as aulas de matemática dos dias anteriores, eu passarei alguns exercícios para vocês fazerem e me entregar depois. Será como um tipo de prova individual, então não será permitido consulta de material e nem pedidos de ajuda. Façam a prova com atenção e usem apenas lápis, caneta e borracha.

Mesmo com alguns contra a ideia, a Srta. Keane entregou uma prova para cada aluno. E uma vez que disse "podem começar", todos viraram suas provas e começaram, ao mesmo tempo em que a professora ia para sua mesa esperar.

Entretanto, cinco minutos depois, Srta. Keane ficou surpresa ao encontrar Ned diante de sua mesa, com a prova na mão.

**Srta. Keane: **Desculpe, Ned, mas eu já avisei antes que não poderia pedir ajuda.

**Ned: **Eu não vim pedir ajuda, e sim entregar a prova. Eu já terminei.

**Srta. Keane: **Que?! Você já acabou?!

A exclamação da Srta. Keane chamou a atenção da turma toda, que olharam perplexos para Ned enquanto ele voltava a se sentar e, ainda com os óculos que usava apenas para ler, pegava um livro da coleção de Harry Potter em sua mochila.

**Florzinha: ***incrédula* _Ele já acabou?! Mas isso é impossível! Essas questões não são tão fáceis assim! E mesmo que fossem fáceis, eu levaria, no mínimo, 20 minutos para fazê-las! _*irritada* _Esse garoto não pode ser mais inteligente do que eu! NÃO PODE!_

**Docinho: ***desconfiada* _Tem algo errado aqui. Até onde eu sei, o Explosão é a criatura mais burra do planeta! Se esse garoto for o Explosão, então só há duas explicações para isso: ou ele entregou a prova em branco ou respondeu tudo errado._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (tradução de outros idiomas)

**Capítulo 4.**

Mais tarde, depois dos alunos fazerem a prova, chegou a hora do lanche. Ao mesmo tempo em que o leite e os biscoitos eram distribuídos a todos, Fred tirava da mochila um pote cheio de cerejas.

**Ted: ***surpreso* Ué, o que está fazendo com isso? A mamãe não disse que as cerejas são para o bolo que ela vai fazer mais tarde?

**Fred: **São, mas ela deixou eu pegar algumas para a hora do lanche.

**Ned: ***guardando o livro e tirando os óculos* Li uma vez que quem consegue fazer um nó com os cabinhos da cereja, usando apenas a língua, é bom de beijo.

**Ted: ***recuando um pouco, assustado* Não fale essa palavra perto de mim, Ned! Você sabe como eu me arrepio!

**Fred: **E depois, o que o nó tem a ver com be... ahn... você sabe o quê?

**Ned: **Não sei, mas tentar não vai nos custar nada.

Com essas palavras, Ned pegou os cabinhos da cereja e os enfiou na boca, colocando a língua pra fora depois de alguns minutos, mostrando que havia conseguido.

**Fred: ***dando de ombros* Grande coisa! Eu posso fazer melhor.

Fred repetiu o ato do irmão, e quando colocou a língua pra fora, mostrou os cabinhos da cereja com três nós.

**Ted: ***indignado* Ah, isso não vale! Você tem vantagem por saber enrolar a língua!

**Fred: ***estendendo cerejas* Acha que faz melhor, irmãozinho?

**Ted: **Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que participar desse jogo ridículo!

Ted levantou da mesa em que estavam sentados e, para não ser pressionado, foi brincar com o Twiggy, o hamster da Escolinha Carvalhinho.

**Ted: ***sorrindo* (Oi, eu sou o Ted! Sabia que você é muito fofinho?)

**Twiggy: ***retribuindo o sorriso* (Obrigado, amiguinho! Meu nome é Twiggy!)

Enquanto isso, na mesa das Meninas Super Poderosas, as meninas também comiam seus lanches. Bom, pelo menos Florzinha e Docinho, pois Lindinha estava olhando para o que Ted estava fazendo.

**Florzinha: ***confusa* Lindinha, o que está olhando?

**Lindinha: ***apontando* O tal de Ted está conversando com o Twiggy!

**Docinho: ***dando de ombros* E daí? Ele não é o primeiro a fazer isso. Muitos alunos gostam de conversar com o Twiggy.

**Lindinha: **Eu sei, mas... eu acho que ele não está falando com o Twiggy em nosso idioma. Acho que ele fala o idioma dos hamsters!

**Florzinha: **Por que não vai até lá para conferir?

**Lindinha: **É... vou ver...

Lindinha levantou da mesa e foi até Ted, que ainda estava conversando com Twiggy e não notou a loira se aproximando.

**Lindinha: ***cutucando Ted* Ahn... com licença?

Ao sentir Lindinha o cutucando, Ted virou-se para ela, mas o inesperado aconteceu: os dois acabaram se beijando na boca acidentalmente, arregalando os olhos. E não eram os únicos: a sala de aula inteira estava chocada, e isso incluía o Twiggy!

**Lindinha: ***afastando-se de Ted, assustada e levemente corada* Desculpe, Ted, eu não... *confusa* Ted? Você está bem?

Ted estava com os olhos arregalados, a boca tremendo e parecia estar com um tique nervoso no olho direito.

**Ned: ***assustado* Ai não, outra vez!

**Fred: ***igualmente assustado* Rápido, Ned, pra debaixo da mesa!

Florzinha e Docinho não entenderam a reação dos dois, até Ted dar um grito sonoro tão alto que começou a tremer o local inteiro e deixou todo mundo em pânico.

**Srta. Keane: **TERREMOTO!

Como esperado, a escola toda começou a desabar, caindo em cima de todos. Felizmente, quando o terremoto parou e a escola ficou totalmente destruída, notou-se que ninguém estava ferido, pois Fred havia saído de seu esconderijo a tempo e colocou um campo de força em volta de todos.

Infelizmente, como nunca havia feito um campo de força tão grande antes, Fred ficou exausto, tendo caído no chão se Ned não o tivesse segurado.

**Fred: **Ned...

**Ned: **Oi?

**Fred: **Me... deve... 5... dólares...

Foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de desmaiar... e antes das Meninas Super Poderosas se aproximarem deles, zangadas. Principalmente Docinho.

**Docinho: **Eu sabia que vocês aprontariam alguma! EU SABIA!

**Florzinha: **Concordo com a Docinho. Olha o que seu irmão fez com a escola!

**Ned: ***tentando manter a calma* A culpa foi da irmã de vocês. Se ela não tivesse beijado o Ted na boca, isso não teria acontecido.

**Lindinha: ***incrédula* Mas foi só um beijo acidental! Ele precisava ter reagido daquele jeito?! Eu também nunca beijei, mas não reagi assim!

**Ned: **O Ted não reagiu assim por ser BV, coisa que ele não era. Ele reagiu assim por ter Filematofobia.

Silêncio.

**Docinho: ***confusa* Por ter o quê?

**Ned:** Filematofobia.

**Lindinha: ***igualmente confusa* E o que é isso?

**Florzinha: **É medo de beijar ou ser beijado, sendo mais específico para beijos na boca.

**Docinho: ***indignada* Medo de beijo?! Que coisa mais ridícula! Por que ele tem medo disso?

**Ned: **Eu não sei, mas acho melhor nós irmos atrás do Ted assim que o Fred acordar.

**Florzinha: **"Nós"? Por que ajudaríamos vocês? Quem causou essa destruição foi o seu irmão, não a gente!

**Ned: **Mas foi a sua irmã que começou isso.

As meninas se entreolharam, antes de concordarem, com relutância, em ajudar: assim que Fred acordasse, iriam atrás de Ted.

Seja lá aonde estivesse.


End file.
